Reverse Epilogue
by Eskarina
Summary: Set four years after the epilogue of Deathly Hallows, THIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY. IF YOU WANT SOAP-OPERA STYLE ROMANCE, READ SOMETHING ELSE. That is why it says 'drama' and 'angst' in the genre. Deals with very dark subjects, if you can't cope, don't try.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a co-author written piece with **http:/ fanfiction . net/~thedragonchaser (remove spaces)**, please go read some of her solo peices as well as mine :) This is my first HP fanfiction so apologies for naivety, hopefully between us this is going to be epic :D**

**Warnings for sexual situations, domestic violence, regular violence in later chapters and probably some other stuff.**

**Chapter 1**

There was no point in trying to sleep on august 31st; not in the Weasley house anyway. Ron had always been able to get a good night's rest the day before he was the one going to school, a good meal of his mother's cooking and he was out like a light, but things were different now. He was the parent that was going to have to stand on the station platform watching his children leave, and even though they were going somewhere he knew was safe it was still harder than anything he had ever had to do.

The first morning Rose had left he had sworn to himself that he would rather fight a thousand spiders in the Forbidden Forest again than let go of his daughters hand but it was an fundamental truth that he couldn't ignore that children grow up and go to school, no matter how much it tears their parents apart.

This September it was Hugo's first year and they had gone through all the same dramas that go along with school term starting, new books new wands new robes, Hermione had needed to stop Ron hyperventilating at the length of Rose's school skirt, which he insisted should come to her ankles, needless to say the woman in his life had beaten him down. The only good thing Ron had decided about rose going to school was that it would finally be him and Hermione in the house alone. That was a good thing.

With a sigh he turned over for the hundredth time since the sun had come up, he wondered how Hermione could sleep on the night before their children went away. She never showed any of his anxiousness over them, acting as the reasonable voice she had always been since they'd met at 11.

Ron caught himself smiling as he recalled that terribly reasonable tone of voice she took on when telling him and Harry off. Her 'Professor Hermione' voice, as he called it. It had been a source of many fantasies for years.

The sound of his wife sighing reminded him that it wasn't just fantasies anymore. He piped up then, chancing his life with the words, 'Hermy, you awake?'

She was facing away from him in a spoon position, but even so he _heard_ her pout. 'Ronald, it's five am, why are you awake?'

Ron couldn't help but chew his lip with a smile of trepidation, on the one had she was awake and that meant that there was no chance of her falling her back to sleep, her mind being such that once it was awake it started to hum with the list of everything that she would want to get done that day. On the other hand she had been known to hex him for waking her up in the early hours unless there was a good reason.

He didn't need to look in a mirror to know that his ear would be the bright shade of scarlet that they always went when he was thinking. His lip chewing growing ever more worrisome as he thought of a good enough reason that would avoid violence towards him. She let out a cough that let him know she was waiting but her fingers flexing towards her wand with every tick of the clock that hung on their bedroom wall.

'I was just thinking about Hugo, and his socks. Do you think that we have packed him enough? And if we haven't done do you think that we will be able to owl him socks? I mean you know what the boy is like with socks...'

Ron could hear his own hopeful inflections, that with would be in her mind a good enough reason for her to have been woken up.

She rolled over slowly to face him, and relief flowed through him when he saw the gentle smile that played her lips. She leant forwards and pecked his cheek, before murmuring, 'I'm going to miss him too, still, it will be nice to have some peace and quiet for a change.'

She leant back, stretching. Ron admired the tautness of her flesh beneath that damn silk thing she always wore to sleep in and his ears turned darker red.

Stifling a yawn, the witch continued, 'Sort of glad this is the last one.'

Ron bit his lip; the subject of how many children they had was something they'd been talking about/arguing over almost since Hugo had been born. Ron didn't go on about it but he really had enjoyed growing up with seemingly endless numbers of brothers and could so easily see himself being head of a huge family of red-heads, all either broad and handsome boys or pretty little girls like his Rose.

Hermione, on the other hand, had taken some convincing to even consider two. Although she admitted she loved being a mum, her pregnancies seemed to be awfully tough on her. Not, Ron thought, like Ginny. His little sister evidently inherited the Weasley gene that made pregnancy a breeze, her and Harry were already working on number four.

'Hermy,' he began. 'D'you think maybe… I mean, might be boring without anyone but us here for most of the year, and it's not like we're past it…'

Hermione sensed what he was about to ask, and cut him off with a sly smile. 'Boring? Oh dear, and I thought you'd enjoy being able to ravish me on every flat surface we can find?'

He didn't respond straight away, his mind divided in two between the sensible Auror he had grown up into and the horny teenage boy who would suggest that the surfaces didn't even need to be flat, so long as he could get her legs apart he would find a way to knock her socks off. He smiled then at the thought of some of the ingenious places he could find, there was still his office at the ministry after all.

'Well yes... but you know how you hate to waste your energy and if we are going to be humping like house elves on Christmas day then you know we might as well work to something.' In his mind that had seemed like an almost sensible thing to say but as soon as the last word crossed his lips he realised what he was implying and there was no way that this conversation was going to end well.

There was however before she could respond a bang outside their bedroom door that drew his attention and that meant that for the time being he was going to get a reprieve from the anger monster his wife was no doubt going to unleash. Trained as he was he was out of their bed and across the room with the door swung open, wand extended in mere seconds. Only too see his son with his trunk trying to get down the stairs alone.

'Is it time to go yet dad?' Hugo smiled.

Ron managed not to laugh, just. He lowered his wand and replied, 'Not for a few hours yet… want some help with that?'

Hugo nodded, grinning from ear to ear. He took after his mother in his looks, more so than Rose, with a mop of brown hair that flopped in his face like a happy spaniel when he spoke.

Ron turned slightly, giving Hermione his best 'pleading' face, 'Well I better help Hugo, otherwise he'll hurt himself, right? Right! Want me to start breakfast too?' he blurted it all out at once and hurried out of the room before she could reply.

In the darkened hallway Rose's bedroom door opened and Ron smiled at the sight of his red-headed daughter, her hair a mass of knotty curls and still in her nightclothes, i.e. a Gryffindor Quidditch shirt and shorts. 'Why is there noise going on?' she groaned, 'It's not time to go yet is it?'

Ron shook his head, waving her back to her room before taking the other end of Hugo's trunk, and managed to get most of the way downstairs before the pangs of sadness broke through again and he started wondering when exactly these two babies had turned into 11 year olds.

Breakfast at their house should have been easier than Ron's childhood meals; after all, it was only four people. However owing to neither Ron nor Hermione being particularly gifted with cooking spells and Rose becoming a rather fussy eater of late, the general effect was of an explosion in the toast, jam and bacon sandwich factory.

The smashing of glass and a shrieking whistle heralded the sound of the morning post arriving, Pidwidgin jettisoning through the air over the breakfast table and landing beak first in the butter.

Hermione was listen to the sounds of the kitchen knowing just what mess there was going to be when she finally got down there, but at that point there was little more she could do that shake in anger. Rom seemed to always pick her weaker moments to try to talk about things that made her feel little more than vulnerable. It didn't happen often but there were points when she knew that in his mind he was thinking that she was not as good as his mother. It wasn't that Hermione didn't think the world of Molly, she was after all the woman that had killed Bellatrix, but it was hard being compared to the ideal all time. She gave a shudder with the thought of Bellatrix, it seemed that the darker shadows of the past still cam every now and then to ruin the best of days.

Seeing that the house was already buzzing Hermione decided there was little point dwelling on that right now, it was time to get up. Her silken nightwear discarded on the floor she decided in the back of her own mind that from now on it would be Ron's old Quidditch shirt and shorts at least until Ron's libido calmed down.

With that in mind she chose jeans and a nice thick jumper for the September weather, her hair twisted with a simple pin and no makeup. She took on last look in her dresser mirror taking in her slapdash appearance, she didn't think that she looked old enough to have a daughter in her teens, and with that slight little boost to her mood she made the bed and got out some clothes for Ron before descending to the chaos of the kitchen.

The sight that greeted her managed to simultaneously annoy and warm her to her core. There was her baby boy, well, not a baby anymore, all reddish-brown curls and big puppy-dog eyes, stuffing his face with as much toast as he possibly could (always one for his food, her Hugo). There was her lovely daughter, cooing over the butter-covered owl, almost bringing tears to Hermione's eyes just with how much Rose resembled her daddy, though Ron always insisted that Rose was too gorgeous to be anything other than Hermione's genes. Hermione didn't see it though. To her mind, Rose was all Ron.

Amid all the chaos there was the man she adored. It sometimes caught her by surprise how much he'd changed, she'd forever think of him as the slightly chubby, mucky, greedy little boy who'd thoughtlessly declared her to have no friends. Or the freckly arsehole, who had asked her to a dance with the words 'Hey! You're a girl!' as if gender were her only redeeming feature.

It was hard to see either of those boys in the man who was her husband, tall (his head sometimes brushed the ceiling of their cottage), muscular (she wondered if she should personally thank the auror trainers for that) and above all, sweeter than she ever would have believed him capable.

He was currently trying and failing to make breakfast for his children, and appeared to be under attack from the flying teapot. He grinned weakly at his wife. 'Hey love, how do you make this stop?'

Hermione waved her wand, uttering the de-levitation spell and taking a seat. 'Any post, Rosie?'

'Mum please its only just gone day break why would there be any post yet, normal people don't get out of bed this early, normal people on their first day of school get a good night's rest.' Rose shot Hugo a look that said any other day of being woken up early by him he would be dangling by his ankles out of the window. She hated being dragged out of bed early.

She hadn't bothered dragging her trunk down, and in truth it wasn't even fully packed her books still spread out over her bedroom floor as she was still trying to decide what classes she wanted to do and reading up on the material seemed the best way to try and make her mind up. She wasn't the type of girl to take a class just because someone else was, whenever she had seen her cousin James over the summer he had tried to worm out of her what she would be doing, but that would only be because he would want to copy from her work all the way through their O.W.L.S.

She gave a yawn wrapping her large thick dressing gown tighter around herself; it was cold in the kitchen even with the Aga going full power. She rested her cheek on her hand, she knew that any mail worth reading wouldn't be there for hours, they probably were not the only family up this early but it was certainly overkill. She yawned again deciding that she hadn't had enough toast.

Hermione poured her some tea, breaking her train of thought, 'Any more clues on what O.W.L.S. you're taking? And have you packed everything?'

Trust her mother to latch onto the exact things she hadn't done yet, nor was even close to finishing. She bit hard into her toast; that brought her a few minutes.

Hugo wriggled in his seat, 'Does the hat really talk?' he chirped, looking to his parents for confirmation, he'd long ago decided that his big sister knew nothing of the school she was attending.

Ron nodded, 'Yeah, speaks to you, usually tells you why it's putting you into the house it is.' he yawned, ruffling his son's hair. 'Not scared are you?'

Hugo bit his lip. 'I remember you told Rose if she got into Slytherin she couldn't come home.'

Ron blushed faintly, and avoided the glare he knew Hermione and Rose would be giving him. Yes he _had_ said that, but as a joke. He'd never thought for one moment his Rose would end up in Slytherin anyway, bunch of pureblood knob heads, still clinging to archaic ideas of what made a 'real wizard'.

Ron had practically done backflips when he heard that all Slytherin students were being required to do muggle studies now. Headmistress McGonagall was doing her best to avoid another generation like the one that spawned Vold-

Ron stopped his thoughts. He didn't even like thinking the name. It didn't matter that Harry assured him the scar hadn't hurt for years, it didn't matter that he was a highly-trained auror, the damn name still made him shudder.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, 'I didn't mean it Hugo, it doesn't matter what house you get into.'

Rose took another piece of toast from the plate on the table rolling her eyes as she did so, she should have been happy that she got even the time it took her mother to ask the questions worth of attention but seeing as they were not going to be under the same roof again till Christmas there wasn't much point hoping to expect a fuss. But given that there was so much left for her to do upstairs it was the perfect time to try to slip away unnoticed, although the temptation for one last cutting remark was too tempting even for her.

'Well at least we know you don't have a squibs chance in Durmstrange of getting in Ravenclaw!' Rose was quickly pouring a glass of juice to take away to her while she finished getting ready. She didn't need to look at Hugo to know that he would be on the verge of tears. Hermione lowered her own steaming cup in annoyance went around the table to comfort Hugo who was indeed staring into his Cornflakes like he didn't deserve to eat.

'Rose don't be so horrible you know he is nervous and you are not making it any better!'

Rose made for the kitchen door with an air in indignation, casually commenting over her shoulder.

'You didn't get into Ravenclaw either so don't get so defensive.'

If Rose hadn't already been up the stairs Hermione didn't doubt that there could have been a lot of shouting between the two, she settled instead for comforting the now silently crying Hugo and the embarrassed shade of scarlet spreading over her cheeks.

'Don't worry sweetheart, you'll get into whatever house suits you best, that's how it works. Your father and I don't mind which one that is, do we Ron?' she asked, looking up at Ron sharply.

Ron nodded his hurried agreement, 'Course not.' He ruffled Hugo's brown curly hair. 'Come on, perk up, you'll get to spend loads of time with Albus and James don't forget.'

Hugo nodded meekly, not wanting to let his parents know that his cousins were part of the problem. James' latest favourite game was to tell Hugo and his little brother that they'd both end up in Slytherin, not like him, Harry Potter's golden son, for whom the hat had screamed 'Gryffindor' almost as soon as it touched his head.

In the Potter house, it was a very sombre breakfast being eaten. Only two voices were chirping away, those of Harry Potter, the man who lived (twice), and his son.

Ginny sighed inwardly as she served her family's food, wincing a little as the heavy bump of her fourth baby slowed her down. She cleared her throat, 'James, could you go get the jam for me?'

Before James could reply, Harry rolled his eyes heavily, 'Oh make Lily do it, we're talking about Quidditch.'

James gave a little laugh as he mimicked his father. 'Yeah get Lily to do it.' James punctuated this outburst with a swift kick under the table aimed at Lily that upon the contact of James' heavy boot with her shin let out a harsh cry of pain. She thought about appealing to her mother as she went under the table to rub the injured leg, but that never did any good. Instead she took the bullying as she always did in her stride.

'Don't go under the table, go get the milk!' Harry without provocation barked across the table at Lily who upon hearing the thunder of her father's voice added banging her head on the table to the list of her morning's injuries.

No one in the room dared point out that it was actually the jam that was asked for, and even though there was milk on the table Lily got more milk. Ginny not wanting to have to ask again used her and to get it, but the huff that escaped her was enough for Harry to look up.

'What's the matter now?'

Ginny just shook her head as a response and carried on with some dishes now that everyone was almost fed. She looked over in the hallway where the three trunks were waiting, it had seemed silly to buy all new ones just because Lily was having a new one but Harry had insisted that their children have the best of everything, and whenever the expense did come up he was quick to point out that she should want better for them after the way she had grown up.

That wasn't fair, she thought to herself. She did want the very best for their children, and certainly she didn't want them to know the embarrassment of always wearing hand-me-downs, never having anything brand new, but this seemed to be going too far the other way, rarely a day passed when Harry didn't come home with some little present or another for the children. It wasn't that she minded them having new things as such, but Ginny had been brought up thrifty, and throwing away a perfectly good set of school clothes when James had outgrown them had seemed almost like sacrilege.

It wasn't just that, Harry had been spoiling James. She'd tried to talk to him about it but Harry was insistent that he treated the kids all the same. Were Ginny not so heavily pregnant, she might have argued with him on that, but just lately Harry's temper had been short, with her and the children. She really hoped it was just nerves about becoming a father again, or work getting on top of him. Only rarely did she see the man she'd married in her husband, the smiling, charming young man who always had a joke or an uplifting speech to share.

She was unwilling to admit it, but Ginny was a little afraid of Harry, matter of fact she was looking forward to seeing her big brother on the platform as he sent off her little nephew to school. On some level, she was hoping he'd tell her to come to stay over with him and Hermione for a while, but of course, he wouldn't, after all, she was married to the best man in the world.

Ginny thought for a moment or two, methodically cleaning the dishes, then with a start almost dropping one she turned to James. 'Merlin's beard James we haven't even thought about your O.W.L.S, do you have any idea at all what you want to be doing?'

Harry had his mouth full of bacon and didn't make a noise, he just looked at his son with an expectant beam knowing that his boy would run off the list of everything you had to take to be an auror, nothing less was expected of him. James made a funny little face as though the thought of actually having to do some work at Hogwarts was a great insult.

'I'll do whatever gives me the most time to play Quidditch!' James gave a smug little grin, and Harry without meaning to gave a loud bellowing laugh that sprayed bacon across the table and nearly choked him. however as Harry composed himself he saw a flicker of something in Albus's face, that was something akin to rolling his eyes at his older brothers comment although it could have easily been directed at Harry himself.

'What was that?' Harrys voice had a tone of thunder to the edges that let everyone know in the kitchen that he was mad about something. Albus looked so terrified that you could have easily thought that he was going to soil himself. Everyone else had a deathly hush to them, even James for as much as he was a bully at times he knew whatever was about to happen was going to be bad.

Albus didn't reply, his eyes were wide with terror and misplaced guilt. Harry growled out again, 'What was that, boy?'

Albus looked desperately to his older brother, but the terror was there on his face too. He managed to squeak out, 'I didn't say anything dad.'

Harry rose from his seat then, leaning across the table and getting in his younger son's face, 'Oh, so now you're calling your father a liar?'

Albus shuddered and Ginny began to silently prey for him to just stay quiet, if her darling little boy could just stay quiet and not give Harry anything else to complain about he might just loose interest, return to his banter with James.

But Albus was a Potter, after all, something in the blood made them unable to back down from a challenge, and Albus had never shied away from teachers at school, not when he was totally certain he was the one who was right.

'I didn't call you a liar, I just said I didn't say anything!' he squeaked the words in a hurried rush of fright.

Harry's expression was unreadable, his face carefully blank and his voice dangerously low. 'How dare you talk back to me?' he growled, and then whipped his wand from his back pocket, pointing it at the boy's neck and calling out 'Suffuco!'

Hugo let out a cut-off shriek as he was jolted from the chair and slammed about halfway up the wall by the chocking curse, he clawed at the invisible hands he could feel around his neck. Lily screamed and ran from the room, James' eyes widened and he blurted, 'Dad he was doing it at me, it's all right!'

Harry didn't take the wand away from his younger son, he kept that arm out straight and the spell pulsing down his arm inflicting pain on the boy. His face however was turned to James however and the same venomous look that he had had in his eyes was now pointed at the oldest son.

'Unless you want something worse than he is getting i suggest you keep your mouth shut and finish your Gods be damned breakfast.' Harry turned back to Albus and held the spell till he could see the colour changing on Albus's face as that was long enough to keep the punishment going, long enough to make a valid point but not long enough to do any real damage. If anyone had actually asked Harry how in his mind that he justified his actions that was it. After all he had gone through so much worse and there was nothing wrong with it really, there was of course no way anyone would dare ask him as that would only result in them getting a bout of whatever he was willing to throw as them.

Albus fell to the kitchen floor and now that he was struggling to take in air he was choking not only on the raw air burning his throat but also on the tears that were burning and stinging his eyes, it wasn't long before the contents of his stomach were spattering the floor as he bought up the breakfast he hadn't even had time to begin digesting.

Harry looked at him with pathetic distain, 'Clean yourself up boy, I can't be dealing with you making me look bad at the station.' Harry walked away from the kitchen to get himself ready to leave knowing Ginny would deal with the mess.

Ginny ran to her son's side and hugged him close, whispering soft, comforting words that even she wasn't sure about. Without prompting, James fetched a cloth and gloves, starting to clean the mess, while Lily, bless her kind heart, began to clear the table, knowing that no-one would be hungry after that.

James was the first to speak. He mumbled, 'He's getting worse, mum. You sure you'll be ok?'

Ginny didn't meet his eyes; it was too hurtful to think that even her son could see the situation they were in was getting worse. She wanted to assure him she was planning to leave the frightening man who was their father. But she knew already that by the time they were at the station she'd have justified his actions to herself, because she couldn't face it. She'd be the woman who left the greatest hero the wizarding world had ever known, and she couldn't bear that thought.

Platform 9 ¾ was heaving, a mad bustle of students, old and new, proud parents, trunks and all manner of magical pets, the restrictions on such having been relaxed in recent years. Hermione let out a muttered muggle curse as someone's trunk jabbed her ankle, then tapped Ron's arm. 'Love, can you see Harry anywhere?' then she added, 'You might be able to see over the crowd.'

Ron look about the station stretching up on the balls of his feet and tip toes to see over the crowd of parents and children, Harry was always there before them as he liked the buzz of being recognised, normally as Harry swaggered through the station the crowds would part and children would tug on their parents sleeves pointing as their parents nodded enthusiastically exclaiming loudly that Harry Potter had been in their year or they had once shook his hand, even after all this time he was still the golden boy.

Ron spotted Harry stood with the family, he didn't seem to be fussing over the children too much but that job always ended up being Ginny's job. The first few years it had all been photo opportunities for the Daily Prophet, but they had stopped coming. Ron called over to get his attention but over the bustle there was no chance of being heard.

Ron spoke with a sigh, 'He's over there with Ginny and the children.' He tried to raise his hand to gesture but Hugo's was still held fast. Ron smiled looking down, he didn't need to say anything; he knew that it was just a habit of Hugo's that he had to hold hands at the station so that he didn't get lost.

Hermione led the way pushing through the crowd to get to the other half of the family, she hated when the station was this busy, 'Why is it even being up at the crack of dawn we don't miss the crowds.'

Ron didn't bother replying, just tried to keep up with her and Rose, tugging Hugo along and trying not to yank his arm out at the same time.

Lily was the first to spot them, and scurried over to hug Hermione with a cry of 'Auntie Hermy!'

She was closely followed by Albus. His mouth opened and closed a few times but his voice was so hoarse Ron had to strain to hear his greeting of 'Hi Uncle Ron. Looking forward to going, Hugo?'

Hermione's attention was captured right away by Ginny, big and beautiful in her pregnancy. Hermione never ceased to envy how easy Ginny seemed to find having children. She hugged her sister- in-law as well as she could in her current state, 'Good grief Ginny, don't you two ever stop?'

Ginny smiled weakly, 'We're going for the family record.'

Hermione smirked at that, looking to Harry with a greeting of, 'Hello Handsome.' Which was about as much as she could get away with as a pet name for the man she considered her brother. After all this time, she knew Ron still worried she felt like she'd done second best by ending up with him.

Harry, however, did not give a flying fuck about Ron's insecurities, besides, he thought, Hermione looked bloody amazing, for how old she was. She was thin, pretty, sexy as hell in that sensible outfit that was so, so _Hermione._ God, were he in Ron's position… Ginny couldn't even compare, heifer that she was at the moment.

He drew Hermione into a hug, pecking her cheek before he replied, 'Hey Hermi. You look great, sure it's Rose whose the teenager?'

Rose wasn't paying attention to the back and forth of the perverse incestuous love triangle that had always existed between her parents and their friend, she was more concerned with the fact that it seemed Albus was not able to talk properly, she had her suspicions of what that might be but she didn't want to jump up and down on the platform and shout it from the rafters instead she gave James the quiet quizzical eyes that let him know that she knew that there was something wrong with the little guy.

James gave her a nod but didn't say anything; instead he placed his hand on Albus shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. Rose knew that her teeth would be gritting in anger, she hated that this was going on and that she couldn't tell anyone, if only because she had be sworn to secrecy by James who was convinced that things would only get worse if everyone knew about what was going on.

Her meditation was broken when she felt a hand on her chin and then she was looking up into her Uncle Harry's eyes.

'You really are getting prettier everyday Rosie.' Harry was smiling at her, she didn't care if it was totally innocent or not but she couldn't stand the thought of him touching her, the same hand that beat her aunt and cousins. She pulled away from him with a curt and harsh tug.

'I don't like being touched Uncle Harry.' She spoke with the same tone of anger her mother used when she was feeling angry in a way she couldn't really express, she was sure her dad and mother were behind her looking shocked but she didn't really care, they would just put it down to her being a temperamental teenager.

Ron frowned slightly, about to say something to his daughter, along the lines of "Rose, don't be cheeky to your uncle!" but the train whistle cut him off.

There was a strange, short silence after it, even in the crowd, and then suddenly it was mass chaos again as children and trunks were hurried into the carriages. Hermione quickly gave Rose a hug and tucked a stray strand of hair behind one ear, then kissed Hugo's forehead and whispered 'Don't be scared, Albus and Lily will look after you.'

Ron hugged Rose himself, mumbling into her ear, 'Love you princess, make sure you write.'

Rose couldn't bite back the smile at that. They'd always had a special bond, and even now she was basically an adult and wanting to spread her wings a bit, it was reassuring to know her dad was always on her side.

The Potters were much less affectionate in their goodbyes. Harry ruffled James' hair and said, 'See you at Christmas then, make sure you kick Slytherin's arse at Quidditch.'

James nodded, a nervous, almost manic smile on his face. Lily was ignored by her father as she climbed onto the train, the picture of a frightened first year. She scurried to sit with Hugo, the two huddling in their anxiousness.

Poor, put-upon Albus was grabbed by his shoulder before Ginny could distract Harry. He leant down and growled into the boy's ear, 'I get one letter complaining about your smart mouth and… well, dad has ways of making you vanish.' And then gave him a rough push onto the train.

Ginny shuddered, staring at her three youngsters in a compartment with the cousins. In a bizarre way she wished she was going with them, at least at Hogwarts they were safe. Though Harry had never yet raised his hand to her, she was beginning to think he might. She glanced to Ron, perhaps he'd seen the push? Perhaps he'd noticed the kids shaking?

No, he was waving his two children off. And rightly so, he was a father acting exactly how a father should.

She waved; it seemed the right thing to do, and smile, it was all about appearances after all and if she could look like she was happy then maybe she would be in the depths of herself somewhere, the idea of keeping up appearances seemed to emanate to Harry as well who put his arm around her.

She shocked herself that she felt herself jump when he touched her, but it didn't stop there her whole body seemed to object to the fact that she was on her feet, and then a nausea spread from her feet all the way to her head like a bolt of lightning, she felt herself lean into Harry for support, and for once he was there, stunned by her but still there. She wasn't sure what was happening but it was her knees that went first; her eyes closing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so my co-author let me down so I'm continuing this on my own, apologies if this throws some people. Also, in case it's unclear, at the end of the last chapter Ginny fainted on the platform :/ .

The Hogwarts express hissed, emerging from the fog of steam and screeched into the station of Hogsmeade. In the compartment the Potter and Weasley offspring had secreted themselves for the journey; Rose jumped slightly, the movement waking her from the light doze she'd nodded into.

'Hey snore-y.' James chirped from his seat across from her. He shoved the window open and leant his entire upper body of it, eager to see if Hagrid was waiting on the platform as always, a huge hairy mountain of a man, ready to welcome first years.

Sure enough he was there, calling in his booming voice, 'First years fullow me! Come to yer Uncle Hagrid now, first years!'

Hugo turned pale as he heard that, and glanced to Lily, who was looking like she might be ill herself. Without a word they linked their hands tightly. Of course they'd been told before about how wonderful Hagrid was, but even so seeing him in the flesh coupled with their anxiousness about being sorted was just _too_ overwhelming.

Albus spotted it, ignoring the two older students he turned to his sister and little cousin, hoarsely whispering, 'Don't be scared, Hagrid's soft as anything, he'll look after you.'

Rose picked up her cat from where it was hiding under the seat, pushing it into its box before calling to James. 'Who's taking us up to school this year? Not Longbottom is it?'

James shook his head, 'Nah he's not down here. Probably that new potions woman. Anyway come on!' he slid back into the carriage and joined the scuffle to find bags and robes. Rose swept up her silver kitten, slinging it over her shoulder and leading the procession of ginger and ebony heads out onto the platform.

The two youngest members of the brood needn't have worried so, Hagrid spied them from across the platform and boomed his way over, calling loudly, 'Ah there's the little 'uns I was looking for!' he hauled Lily and Hugo into a suffocating hug, 'Cor, I remember when you two were just little mites!' he dropped them and turned to James, 'Hullo there James me lad. How's yer dad?'

James grinned, an expert on putting the best face on things and a natural charmer, 'Oh same as always. Brilliant auror, best dad in the world, you know.' His smile could have charmed birds from the trees. Albus' derisive snort was unheard.

Hagrid nodded, shooing the little ones into his little flock of anxious first years. 'An' yer mum and dad, Rosie?'

Rose tossed her hair back confidently. 'The usual, arguing all the time just so they can make up again.'

Hagrid laughed deeply, some of the first years shuddered as if the ground beneath them was rumbling.

'Right yer are kids, remember to come down to my house for a cuppa soon.' He turned, herding the children towards the station exit. The strains of his voice calling; 'Come along now first years!' echoed for some time after his departure.

Albus vanished into the crowd of his year group, not even glancing back to Rose and James, but this was always the case when they got to school, the sudden freedom from his father would send Albus scurrying from his family members initially, often he wouldn't speak to them for a week or two, wrapped up as he was in Slytherin house affairs.

Rose sighed. '…He's going to make prefect before you know it.'

'Mmh.' James responded. 'Dad'll bloody kill him, he was angry enough when he was sorted into Slytherin.'

Rose waited a moment or two as they approached the dreaded subject. She was never quite sure where to put her feet when it came to tales of what Uncle Harry had done this time. When she suggested James get his mother to run away, he protested that they couldn't do that and listed any number of silly reasons why they couldn't leave the man who beat the children.

'…Mum's getting really scared of him now. She doesn't say but you can see it, she keeps her bump covered when he's in a mood.' James mumbled. 'I don't think he's ever hit _her_ though…'

Rose rolled her eyes, 'Oh well that makes it ok then.' She answered sarcastically. She recalled the way her Uncle had hugged her mother at Kings Cross, just a little too long and too tight. 'James, don't you think-'

'What a surprise, Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter, dithering about.'

The cousins turned as one, meeting the eyes of the Defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Sternaleg, a youngish man with a mane of curly black hair and silver eyes. He tended to wear black and while he was usually not a bad teacher to have, he did harbour a distinct dislike for James and Rose since their first year, when in a fit of excitement, they had charmed his chair to tap-dance around the room with him in it.

Rose, eager not to lose house point before the year had begun, chirped, 'Sorry professor, we were seeing our siblings off the train.' She smiled winningly.

The professor's lips tightened, but he nodded. 'Well, join up with the others. Come along now everyone.'

James muttered softly to Rose, 'Have you noticed how he always speaks in a monotone? I bet he's never been excited in his life.' James paused, about to make more remarks on his Professor, but caught sight of platinum blonde hair in the crowd of their year group and sighed. 'Rose, it's your boyfriend.'

Rose flushed the same colour as her namesake and jabbed an elbow into James' ribs. 'Shut up, he's not my boyfriend!'

James smirked, 'You want him to be though.' He quipped, before waving the blonde over with a call of 'Scorpius! Over here mate!'

The friendship shared between the three students was a reflection on all three children's good natures. Rose and James had been warned off the Malfoy son by their parents but ten minutes into their first train ride to school the blonde boy had walked into their compartment and introduced himself so warmly that it had been impossible to feud with him.

Over the passing years it had become plainly obvious that Scorpius had no intention of being like his grandfather and father before him, where they had been small and liable to complain about everything, Scorpius was rapidly becoming tall and broad-shouldered, his hair never appeared greasy and his face never appeared to be knotted up in a scowl. He almost seemed to be going out of his way to be as unlike his family as possible, and this couldn't have been made clearer than during his sorting, when the hat had sat upon his head for a whole minute before declaring him a Gryfinndor.

Supposedly Scorpius' family would have disowned him for this crime, were it not for the fact that he was the only heir to the entire family fortune.

'Hey James!' he greeted, joining the two, 'Hello Rose, decent summer?'

The group of students began to move and the trio followed, their conversation a rush of whispered and laughter.

The great hall was a magnificent sight, though different to how it had been in Harry's time at Hogwarts. The enchanted ceiling had been badly damaged during the war, causing the sky enchantment to vanish. Now plastered across the roof was a glorious image of the Hogwarts crest, the lion, snake, badger and raven all animated, watching their young charges enter the hall. At the head table sat the teachers, all barring Hagrid, whom the older students knew would be happily steering the first years into the school.

Everything else in the hall was decked with house colours, though the houses had been united in war, the friendly rivalries still survived and many insults were hurled back and forth between the Griffyndor and Slytherin tables.

'Attention!' the clear, crisp tones of Headmistress McGonagall cut through the chatter like a hot knife through butter. 'Students, can we have some silence now, for the sorting of the first years!'

The door at the end of the hallway burst open and in marched Hagrid, behind him the first years followed like anxious ducklings.

McGonagall smiled wryly, nodding Hagrid to his chair and stepping forwards, she tapped the stool that sat at the front of the platform, in a puff of smoke the sorting hat appeared, coughing and muttering.

The song was short this year, the hat was getting old after all, and it didn't seem any time at all before the headmistress read out, 'Potter, Lily!'

Lily's hand slipped from her cousin Hugo's and she wiped it absently on her robe as she stepped forwards, settling on the chair and closing her eyes tightly.

James and Rose simultaneously began to wonder what it was saying to her, inside her own mind? Both could recall their own experiences, James never let himself forget the way the hat had brushed his head and whispered, '_Pride comes before a huge fall, my boy, and with pride like yours you're heading for a cliff unless you watch out. Don't forget that.'_

Similarly Rose could remember distinctly and with some discomfort the way that rusty old voice whispered to her, '_Ahh, a Weasley, well I know what I'd usually do with you… but hmm, you're bright as well as brave… so like your mother, you want a challenge… but more than that, oh, so much more… have a care, Rose, adventure isn't all it's cracked up to be.'_

'Ravenclaw!' the hat called from atop Lily's head. She beamed and stood up, watching as her tie and crest on her robes turned black and blue and her new house cheered, because it was always good luck to get a Potter in the house.

James bit his lip, 'Dad'll go mental.' He muttered. Rose nodded sympathetically.

'Weasley, Hugo!'

Hugo smiled like he was going to be sick, stepping up and taking his own place beneath the sorting hat. His pretty blue eyes clenched shut as the hat was placed on his head. Rose caught herself crossing her fingers and smiled weakly when Scorpious put his arm around her, muttering, 'He'll be fine.'

'Ravenclaw!' the hat called, and Hugo beamed as he scurried to the table, joining Lily and instantly descending into a hushed conversation.

'See? He's fine.' Scorpious hissed.

James watched as his red-headed cousin blushed, as his little brother chatted with his Slytherin friends, and his sister beamed among the gentle reassurances of her new housemates, and felt suddenly that he was home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Warning for violence/sexual content in this chapter, if Harry seems OOC apologies, but all will become clear later.

Ron winced as he heard another cry escape from behind the closed doors of the healer's delivery room. His poor sister was back there, in terrible pain. He was out here, unable and not allowed to do anything to help.

When she'd collapsed on the platform his heart had leapt into his throat, she was only lucky Harry had his arm around her and had managed to slow her fall. But, and here was where Ron's worry gave way to anger, once she was actually on the floor, Harry had stood back up, looking vaguely embarrassed at the scene she was causing.

It had been Ron himself who had knelt beside her, keeping her head upright. It had been Hermione who hissed "Get her to St. Mungo's, NOW! I'll bring Harry."

Ron had a horrible suspicion that had he and Hermione not been there, Harry would have left his wife on the platform to recover from the faint while he went to shoo the crowd away.

She'd gone into early labour. The healers had explained it to them with a tinge of fear colouring even their experienced faces. Probably due to stress, the baby would _probably_ be all right, but Ginny's body might suffer for it.

Harry had looked impassive as he was told. Ron didn't say anything, because after all, Harry was his best friend, he knew the dark-haired wizard never panicked in a crisis.

Even so, Ron couldn't help but be angry for the fact that Harry was currently sitting out in the hall, waiting with Ron and his wife. If it had been Hermione in there, the fires of hell couldn't have kept Ronald away.

Hermione must have seen his fists clenching slightly, because she placed her own small hand over his, 'Don't look so anxious, most women scream a bit when there's a person coming out of them.'

Ron almost opened his mouth to reply, "Most women have their blokes with them to hold their hands." But managed to bite back the comment, it wouldn't have ended well for him with his wife or Harry if he spoke.

They all heard it then, slicing into their silence came the sound of a new pair of lungs at full volume. Harry stood up, showing the first sign of life and concern since they had apperated to the hospital and Ginny had been wheeled into that room by a group of anxious healers.

The doors to the delivery room swung open and a healer witch stepped out of the room, pulling aside the mask over her mouth to cheerfully declare, 'It's a girl!'

Hermione smiled and stood, hugging Harry, 'Congratulations!'

Ron barely registered the way Harry only smiled when Hermione hugged him, if he'd have noticed, things might have been so different. But Ron, ever the good big brother, was too concerned about his little sister to even glance at the way Harry held his wife for just a second too long, or the way he breathed in the scent of her hair.

'How's the mother?' Ron questioned.

'Well, she's very tired. It was a bit tense a few times, but as I'm sure you're aware, she's a strong woman.' The healer began, Ron snarled internally when he realised she was addressing Harry, who still seemed vaguely uninterested in the whole proceedings. 'Normally of course, after we'd healed her up a bit we'd send them both home, but we'd like to keep her and the baby in overnight, just as a precaution.'

Harry nodded, and then appeared to recognise that he should show some concern. 'Could I come in and see her?'

'Certainly, although I'm afraid your wife is asleep at the moment and I'm reluctant to wake her after all that. A good night's rest will do her the world of good.'

Ron watched as Harry was led into the darkened delivery room, then turned to Hermione. 'Did you see how bored he looked?' he hissed.

Hermione blinked. She never liked to take sides with the boys she had grown to love so dearly, she hated being in the middle of her husband and the man she considered her brother, made to be the mediator of their arguments which seemed to be increasing in frequency lately.

She let out a sigh, 'Ron, we all react differently to things like this. Harry's not the type to panic or show his fear. Besides he doesn't like being in the delivery rooms, you know that.'

Ron frowned, well aware of the fact that when Hermione had given birth, he had been a wreck, hating the idea of the woman he loved being in so much pain and not being able to help her, but the difference was that even feeling as helpless as he did, nothing could have removed him from Hermione's side. He certainly couldn't have sat in the hallway looking vaguely bored.

'Ron, I think we should invite Harry to stay with us for the night.'

His internal train of thought de-railed, Ron's bright blue eyes narrowed, 'Y'what? Ginny's laying in there with his new baby and you want to-'

'The Healer said she's asleep, I doubt very much she'll be up before morning, Ron. Harry's options are to stay here on these horrid plastic chairs all night with no proper food, or go back to his big empty, lonely house.' Hermione explained reasonably. 'I'm sure he'd be better off in our spare room.'

Before Ron could try to think of an argument against anything she said Hermione did the one trick she knew would always win her any quarrel they had, she used it sparingly but effectively through their marriage.

She moved in close and curled her arms around his waist, nuzzling into her husband's broad chest she whispered, 'Come on now, I know my lovely Ron wouldn't want his best friend to be alone at a time like this.'

Ron's apprehensions crumbled. Of course she was right, after this long he should know, _Hermione's always right._ Harry didn't respond the same way as he did, it didn't make him a bad father; it wasn't like he could do anything at the moment anyway. Sending the poor bloke home alone or leaving him here all night was unthinkable, especially when they had a spare bed.

Harry emerged from the delivery room, his mouth twitching slightly when he saw his two best friends embracing like that. Hermione put it down to him missing Ginny and let go of Ron to give Harry another comforting hug.

'You're staying at ours tonight.' She declared, pulling back. 'Don't argue; Ron wouldn't hear of you being alone.'

Harry raised an eyebrow, able to sense when Hermione was trying to patch the cracks in his and Ron's friendship with half-truths. Still, he was loathe to refuse the offer, he could think of far worse things than a night in the lovely Hermione's company, even with Ron there as well pulling grumpy faces at him.

'That's really nice of you mate.' He replied, fixing his eyes on Ron.

The red-head folded his arms, 'How's my sister? And the baby?'

Harry blinked, almost forgetting the two. 'Oh, Ginny's asleep, like the healer said. I didn't think I should wake her.' He wisely chose not to mention of how repulsed he was at the sight of her laying there, hair a mess and face still red and sweaty from the exertion.

'And?' Ron prompted.

Harry blinked, then recalled what he was supposed to say. 'The baby's fine… looks like me, apart from being a girl.' He paused. 'We hadn't thought of any names for girls, ran out after Lily.' He smiled slightly, and then nudged Hermione, 'Maybe we'll name this one after you, eh?'

Hermione smiled faintly, Ron grunted, 'Ginny will probably have a few things to say about names.'

Harry pretended not to have heard him.

It was late when they finally returned to Hermione and Ron's little cottage; the trio said their goodnights in a hurry and fell into their beds, exhausted after the events of the day.

Well, the two men did. Hermione found herself entirely unable to sleep, lying next to Ron with her eyes on the ceiling, her mind filled with how silent the house felt. Of course she knew it should be quiet in the middle of the night, but somehow the house felt emptier, colder than it should.

She missed the children, she surmised. She hadn't expected to miss them this much, she'd been looking forward to some time spent alone with Ron, not having to run around cooking or tidying. Now it came to it she found herself _aching_ for the children.

Maybe it was just a combination of her children being gone and Ginny giving birth that was making her feel broody. Maybe it was just a brief pain that would be gone in the morning.

Hermione tried to convince herself that was all it was that was stopping her sleeping, but as the hours passed, she knew in her heart that wasn't the case. With a deep sigh, she turned and nudged Ron's back.

'Mhn?' he grunted.

'Ron, are you awake?' she hissed.

Ron shuffled slightly under the cover. 'No.' he grumbled.

Despite herself, Hermione smiled and kissed his shoulder, 'I'm getting a drink,' she slid out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown and wrapping it around herself tightly. 'If you're still asleep when I come back up, maybe I'll wake you up the way you like.'

She heard the smirk in his voice as Ron replied, 'Mmm, bring me a chocolate frog?'

Hermione let out a soft laugh and nodded, heading out into the cold hallway. As she scurried across the floorboards to the stairs she resolved that if in the morning she still felt the ache inside that was making her seriously consider another child, she would talk to Ron about it. Although she could already imagine how the conversation would go, Ron had made it pretty clear over the last few weeks that he'd be only too keen to be a dad again.

'You're up late.'

Hermione nearly leapt out of her skin, gasping out, 'God Harry you scared me!' as she spotted the ebony-haired wizard sat at their kitchen table, resting his head in his hand.

'Sorry.' He mumbled, 'I can't sleep.'

Hermione nodded understandingly. 'Well, a lot's gone on today.' She eyed him a moment, noting how tired he looked. 'Do you want a drink? I was going to get myself some hot chocolate.'

As she spoke she moved to the fridge, and Harry's eyes fixed on her legs, revealed by her short dressing gown. He cleared his throat, 'Do you have anything a bit stronger?'

Hermione smirked, 'Firewhiskey ok?' she asked, reaching for the cupboard where the bottle was kept (away from children's reaching hands), even as she spoke.

Harry nodded, 'Thanks… care to join me?'

Hermione paused, bringing the bottle over and pouring out a glass for him. 'I shouldn't.'

'Come on, we should at least wet my daughter's head.' Harry persisted. 'Please, Hermi?' he almost whined.

Hermione poured herself a glass and settled across the table from Harry, suddenly concerned, 'Harry, are you feeling all right?'

Harry shrugged, then threw his head back, drinking most of the alcohol in one go, He moved his hand slightly nearer to Hermione's their fingers brushing. 'Hermione, do you ever think things could have been different?'

Now she felt on firmer ground, Hermione was used to reassuring Harry that they were safe now, that he had saved them all and nothing as terrible as their final school year would happen again. With a smile she replied, 'No Harry. I always knew you'd save us all.'

Harry shook his head, not meeting her eyes, 'I mean if Ron had stuck with Lavender, or Ginny hadn't waited for me. Do you think then maybe we would have ended up together?'

Hermione blinked, utterly baffled by the question. Before she could reply Harry added, 'Sometimes I think I should have made a move when I had the chance.'

At this, Hermione rose to her feet, 'Harry, don't be silly, you love Ginny and I love Ron.' She started towards the stairs.

She didn't see Harry summon up a silencing charm in the room before he raced to her side, grasping her arm with just a hint of force.

'Hermi, please, I didn't mean to offend you.' Harry's voice had taken a strange, dark tone. He didn't sound particularly sorry.

Hermione took a deep breath, suddenly she regretted leaving her wand upstairs. 'Harry, I'm not offended,' she spoke, keeping her voice calm. 'But I'd like you to let go of my arm now.'

Harry ignored her, instead he pulled her to his chest, holding her close while he growled, 'I'm not going to hurt you.'

Suddenly afraid of this stranger in Harry's skin, Hermione began to struggle, wrestling one arm free from his grip she cried, 'Harry stop this or I'll scream!'

'It wont do you any good.' Harry growled, smirking, 'Silencing charm, love.'

'I'll scream anyway.' Hermione declared, her eyes darted frantically around the dark kitchen for something to use as a weapon or if she was lucky, maybe someone might have left a wand by accident.

She wasn't lucky, and worse, Harry still had a grip on her. In one sudden movement he yanked her to his body, pressing her down onto the stairs with his heavy body. His voice was low and lusty as he snarled; 'Hermione, please.'

He ripped her dressing gown open, Hermione let out a scream, underneath she was only wearing a silken night dress, and to her mounting horror she felt a hard pressure jutting into her hip where his body was pressed against hers.

Taking both her wrists in one hand he used his other to magically bind her hands, finally standing he began to undress himself, almost ripping the zip on his trousers in his eagerness. He smiled, 'Don't worry you'll enjoy it.' Harry laughed softly, horribly, 'Ginny never complains.'

Hermione let out another scream then, suddenly realising that this wasn't all some horrible dream, she twisted onto her front, trying to crawl up the stairs on her elbows. If she could just reach the top hallway, the silencing charm surely didn't go that far?

'RON! Ron!' She shrieked as she felt Harry's hand close on her ankle and yank her back to where he wanted her. 'RON!' she screamed again as he wrenched her ankles apart.

Again Harry pointed his wand at her legs, uttering the binding charm. Now she was utterly helpless, he paused to consider his prize. For a brief moment Hermione hoped he was changing his mind.

Then he tore her nightdress in half up the middle, groaning at the sight of her naked body. 'God Hermione.' He purred. 'You really are beautiful.'

In some vain attempt to make her enjoy this, Harry seized her breasts, rubbing in circles with his eyes fixed on her face, looking for any sign of her enjoyment. When she continued to try and scream to her husband he frowned, 'Hermione please be quiet.' He hissed, as if this was a hurried affair and not a brutal rape.

Hermione wriggled violently, trying in desperation to get free of the bindings. 'Harry stop please! Ron!' she turned as much as she could, not very far at all in these bindings, trying to get away from the touch.

Harry smirked at her movement, and then positioned himself between her legs, fully ready he entered her with a violent thrust.

Hermione let out a shriek of pain, straining her throat as she did, tears leaping to her eyes.

'See i told you, you would like it.' Harry purred, panting, without caring if he hurt her or not, he began to thrust into her roughly, aware but not caring that her head and back banged against the stairs.

In tears, Hermione stopped moving all together, unwilling to give Harry anything he might think of as her enjoyment.

'I should have been more caring I know, given you a bit more attention but you don't want Ron to catch us.' Harry grunted softly between his thrusts, 'I'll make it up to you.'

Hermione bit back her tears, some small part of her wondered if Harry was now completely insane, but most of her concentrated on freezing, on trying to force him from her body, and on not letting him think for one moment that she was enjoying this. Desperately she looked to the top of the stairs, hoping that Ron might realise she'd been a long time, come to see if she was all right?

She spat at this stranger who looked like Harry. 'I'll never forgive you for this. And when Ron finds out he'll kill you.'

Harry just laughed, kissing her full on forcing her mouth open with his tongue.

She wasn't sure how long it went on, it seemed like hours but Hermione suspected less than minutes, while Harry seemed intent on drawing it out but his body wasn't, and with a few last thrusts she felt his release coat her insides. Her body shuddered in revulsion.

'I hate you.' She sobbed.

Harry stood, panting, performing a quick cleaning charm on himself, then Hermione. 'Love you more Hermione.' He replied, grinning.

'G…get out of my house.' The witch choked, aware of how pathetic she sounded but wanting only for this monster to leave.

Harry shrugged, 'I have to say Hermione, I'm disappointed, Ron raves about your... skills, in the bedroom. I was expecting better.'

Hermione let out another choked sob, horrified and somehow even more embarrassed by the thought that Ron had told anyone how she was in their bedroom. Still, she wanted to fight him, make certain in his mind that she was unwilling.

'Y…you're pathetic.' She stammered. 'Of course I'm better with Ron…I love him…' her eyes narrowed, 'and he's bigger than you.'

Harry laughed once again, then pointed his wand at her. 'Obliviate.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**A/N: **Just a quick note to those who seem insistant on flaming me for a character interpretation: No-one is forcing you to read this, nor have I claimed at any point that this is all canon. I merely want to make the point that with a childhood like Harry's had, he'd be likely to grow up a bit warped. Yes I am taking that to the extreme for plot purposes, if you want a nice happy soap-opera about their lives, go read something else.

Ron's eyes slid open slowly and he yawned, twisting over in the still-warm bed and reaching one arm out to curl around Hermione's waist. Nothing quite beat his Hermione in the morning, still dishevelled by sleep and warm to the touch.

He frowned slightly as his hand landed on cold sheets. Puzzled, he sat up and looked around the bedroom, turning slightly to look at Hermione's alarm clock (which he insisted made that noise in the mornings deliberately to try and kill him), only to discover it was only six, far earlier than Hermione usually arose.

Sighing he slid reluctantly from the bed and ran his fingers through his dandelion-clock of hair, wandering out into the hallway and downstairs in his pyjamas. A small smile played his lips when he spotted his wife.

She must have nodded off on the sofa when she went to get her hot chocolate, there she was, sleeping like an angel.

'Hermy.' He purred, patting her shoulder gently.

Her chestnut-coloured eyes fluttered open, looking slightly bewildered. 'Ron? Where…?'

Harry, sat in the kitchen watching this, smiled as charmingly as he could manage. His stomach was swirling. He'd repaired her nightgown with magic, but he'd never been very good at memory charms, and even now he wasn't sure it would hold.

'We had a drink to celebrate and she nodded off.' He lied smoothly, hoping against hope that if he just kept to his version of things, the spell would be strong enough. 'Right Hermione?'

Hermione blinked, then nodded, one hand going to her head, 'Yes… that must be it. Harry, can you give us a moment?' she glanced from her husband to her best friend pointedly.

Harry smiled weakly and nodded, ducking back into the kitchen.

'Ron, I'm sorry… he seemed so sad last night.' She sighed and Ron knew he'd forgiven her all ready. 'Look, I really want us to have a proper talk, about the… another baby thing.'

Ron smiled and curled his arms around her waist. 'What's there to talk about? You know me, I like us having babies.' He kissed the top of her head. 'Is this you saying you're not against it anymore?'

Hermione found herself smiling, nuzzling against his warm chest and whispering, 'I think it might be… damn you Ronald Weasley, how do you do this to me?'

'It's because I'm brilliant.'

She let out a soft sigh. 'Ah well, at least I have full licence to torture you for nine months.' Hermione playfully swatted his chest.

'Are you two having breakfast or just staying there all morning?' Harry called, forcing the snarl of jealousy from his mind at the thought of _her_, beautiful, loving Hermione in the arms of someone so obviously unworthy of her. He tilted his head, 'What's this about nine months? Chatting about my new daughter?'

Ron grinned, for once his best friend's new bad attitude couldn't dampen his spirits. 'Nah mate, Hermy just agreed to have another ginger sprog running around the place.'

Ron laughed and kissed Hermione's cheek, and she blushed prettily, girlishly pushing at him, although she didn't really mind at all. That was why neither of them saw the way Harry paled. Neither of them realised Harry suddenly fell into a cold terror.

Harry's mind raced as he turned quickly away, pretending to be very busy making himself toast. _That means she won't be using a contraception charm. That means they won't be surprised if she's suddenly pregnant. Even __**Ron**__ will have a few questions if the child has black hair…_

James gave a bored sigh. First lesson of the year was D.A.D.A., a subject which he would have excelled in, if he didn't spend so much time thinking of ways to annoy the professor. While Rose tried to get along with Professor Sternaleg, James considered it his personal mission to wind up his teacher as much as possible while still avoiding punishment.

He was currently sketching out plans to charm lights in the castle to spell out the words 'Professor Sternaleg is a massive prat' when viewed from outside, without anyone being able to trace it back to him (It was a complex scheme which was going to require both a reducto spell and a house elf).

He was interrupted by the arrival of the morning owls. He wasn't particularly surprised to see there was nothing for him or either of his siblings. His dad usually only wrote on match days, while Albus only ever received letters from their mum, and poor little Lily was little more than a spot in Harry's vision.

Even so, James found himself a little disappointed.

Rose noticed, of course. She gave him a gentle smile and opened her own letters, a four-page epic from Hermione, and a short note from Ron. Her blue eyes skimmed the pages then she tapped James' shoulder, 'Hey, you've got a new sister. Mum says Aunt Ginny went into labour right after the train left!'

James nodded glumly. He knew what that meant, if Lily was anything to go by. Another little girl around the house to be bullied by his dad, and, James admitted to himself, by him as well. His only justification was the fear that if he didn't join in, he'd be next.

Rose sighed and patted his shoulder, '…Look, maybe now there's a new baby, she'll leave him, you said last night-'

'She won't.' James replied, shaking his head, 'She'll never leave him, she loves him too much.'

'How can you love someone who does that to you?' Rose asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to sound unfeeling but genuinely not understanding her Aunt's mind.

James frowned, shrugging her hand off. Sometimes he found his cousin so annoying, her with her perfect family, with Uncle Ron for a dad, who was never scary and always seemed to have something nice to say about both his kids. Aunt Hermy as a mum, a woman who'd never be afraid to stand up for her frightened children.

'What the hell makes you think you'd understand?' James muttered, then glanced around the hall for a distraction. 'Your boyfriend's coming this way.'

Rose flushed pink. 'He's not my-' she squeaked, before turning and smiling, 'Hey Scorpy, you're late for breakfast.'

Scorpious yawned, 'Yeah, didn't sleep well, had to stay up and write to father and the family.' He rolled his eyes, 'They do worry if I don't let them know I'm here safe.'

James smirked, 'Oh, how frightfully dull it must be.' He chirped, putting on a crude imitation of Scorpious' upper-class accent.

Scorpious raised an eyebrow, studying James' face a moment before replying, 'That reminds me, I overheard that Lavinia Longbottom thinks you're a prat.'

James blushed dark red and snapped, 'Who said that?' before he could stop himself.

'Oh don't tease him.' Rose giggled, 'You know how he is about _lovely Lavinia_.' She purred the last two words, watching James' ears turn a funny shade of purple, before patting his arm; she quickly gave him an excuse to get away from more teasing, 'Go tell your brother and sister about the baby, then go dunk your head in ice.'

James scurried off without a word.

Scorpious laughed to himself, then cleared his throat. 'Hey, Rose?'

'Mmm?'

The platinum-blonde boy rubbed the back of his neck in a way that, if Rose didn't know better, she would think was nerves. 'Want to sit with me in D.A.D.A? I mean James always get you in trouble with him, plus I can help you out on the questions about Boggarts.'

Rose beamed in her mind and her heart sang. Outwardly she allowed a wry smile, 'Oh, ok. Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing.' She replied, rising to her feet and reaching for her books.

Scorpious put out a hand to stop her, 'Oh, let me, father would never forgive me if I didn't offer to carry a young witch's books for her.'

This time, she couldn't stop the blush, nor the pleased smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few weeks passed quickly, caught up in events as they were. Harry and Ginny's new baby was named (by her mother) Harriet Potter, and allowed home, a tiny wisp of a girl, inheriting her mother's pale skin and father's dark black hair. The children at school informed their parents of the houses they had been sorted into a various events going on at school that seemed so very important to their young minds. The Yule ball was being re-instated as a sort of Christmas party for the students, just before they broke up for the holidays, Someone had charmed the lights in the school to spell out rude words, the new potions teacher was re-decorating the dungeon classrooms in a nice yellow colour…

All these events passed Hermione completely. She knew it wasn't like her to allow any news from the school she loved so dearly to pass her in a fog of confusion, but between her work at the ministry and Ronald taking to the idea of another baby like a duck to water, she found herself driven to distraction.

Of course, the fainting spells weren't helping. She'd first dismissed them as symptoms of tiredness, and it wasn't as if they were serious, just her gently resting back into her seats and drifting off as if asleep. That was until the nightmares started.

Now, mid-way through September, Hermione couldn't recall a night when her precious sleep hadn't been interrupted by dreams of a dark figure looming over her, violating her in the worst possible way, and all the while laughing.

She'd tried to keep it to herself though, because Hermione Weasley nee Granger, was a sensible woman. Besides, she didn't want to worry Ron, who, despite his masculine bravado at school, was quite simply one of the most sensitive men Hermione had ever met. If she let him become aware of her illness, he'd most likely tell the ministry that neither of them would be coming to work and would spend the day trying to look after her.

She couldn't have known that Ron was worried anyway, he was so completely in tune with her and after so many years of marriage, he'd learnt her habits. He knew she wasn't sleeping properly; he never slept as well himself when she was struggling to rest. He also knew something was resting on her mind, although when he questioned her about it, it almost seemed as if she herself wasn't quite sure why she felt so anxious.

The couple's fears vanished in a puff of joy one chilly morning when Ron had awoken to the sound of Hermione coughing in the bathroom. He winced and rose from their still-warm bed, wrapping the sheets around himself (she always told him off if he wandered about naked, even in private) before hurrying through to find his poor wife knelt over the toilet.

'Stomach?' he asked somewhat redundantly, kneeling behind her and carefully pulling her hair back from her face as she retched again.

Rubbing her mouth, Hermione nodded, 'I bet it was that food last night… remind me to never ever try to cook ever again.' She whimpered, 'Get me some water?'

Ron dutifully stood, running the cold tap at the sink and tipping over the glass that held their toothbrushes. His Hermy wanted a drink, organised toothbrushes would have to take second place.

It was as he filled the glass that his mind connected the dots of her behaviour lately. Moodier than usual, tired all the time, and now illness in the morning…

He cleared his throat, as embarrassed as ever when it came to discussing anything 'biological' with Hermione. 'Love, you know you've been tired lately?'

Hermione took the glass he offered and sipped the water, 'I had noticed, yes.'

'And now you're chucking up in the morning?'

Hermione pulled a face, 'Don't use that expression. What's your point?' she almost snapped, before she caught the look in his eyes. Of course, Ron had worked out when she'd became pregnant with Rose long before Hermione had, he was a lot more observant of her body changing than she was, while the witch was so consumed with her mind.

She did a little mental arithmetic over her body's cycle and the time since she had stopped using the contraceptive charm. Then her cheeks flushed pink.

Ron smiled. 'Are you?'

Hermione replied with a mutter of 'You _always_ know before I do, you rotten, brilliant man.'

Ron laughed and drew his wife into a hug, nuzzling her bushy hair before mumbling, 'Weasley thing, love.' He placed a hand on her tummy, although there was no sign yet of the apparent baby. 'What do you think, boy or girl?'

Hermione smirked, 'Ron, it's only the size of a pea at the moment… I couldn't possibly tell you what it's gender is.'

Ron ignored her, 'I think it's a girl. Another pretty one like our Rosie. That way little Harriet will have someone to play with.'

In Harry's house, the couple were not so happy. Ginny was already up, feeding her new-born daughter. She hadn't slept, Harriet was struggling to learn how to sleep through the night and Harry had complained so violently about the noise that Ginny, fearful for the baby, had moved herself and the little one to a room on the other side of the house.

It wasn't so bad, she told herself, Harry needed his sleep, and besides, plenty of couples slept in different rooms, especially when they had a baby who needed round-the-clock care, as tiny Harriet did.

A traitorous voice at the back of Ginny's mind muttered '_And how many of those couples do you know, Ginny? Do you remember being told about your mum and dad spending a single night apart, even when they had mischievous toddling twins, a colicy infant Ron, and a newborn girl?'_

In her arms, Harriet whimpered as a few stray tears splashed on her tiny face. A tiny hand clasped her mother's dressing gown and Ginny managed a smile.

'Shh, it's all right little one.' She whispered, even though she could see it wasn't.

'Pst. From James.' Rose hissed, jabbing an elbow into Lavinia Longbottom's side and smoothly pushing a piece of folded paper across the small space between their desks.

Rose didn't need to read the note that had rapidly made its way around the D.A.D.A. classroom from her cousin's own desk (Professor Sternaleg had placed young James at the front where he could watch him like a hawk). All she had to do was watch Lavinia's face, which was first surprised, then suddenly flushed pale pink as a smile stole across her features.

Rose rolled her eyes, turning to Scorpious beside her and whispering, 'How did he ask her to the ball then?'

Scorpious, who had taken the chance to read the note his fellow Gryffindor had sent, smirked. 'It just said _Do you want to go to the ball with me? Tick one of the options below._ And he'd drawn some boxes and put 'Yes' next to all of them.'

Rose smirked, 'He's got confidence, I'll give him that.'

The Yule ball was rapidly approaching and had become the subject of almost every conversation in the school, one by one students were pairing up to attend, many young faces had flushed that same shade of pink as Lavinia's. A number of parcels had begun to arrive by owl containing ballgowns and dress robes, the dance lessons had begun and were a source of much embarrassment to Scorpious, as he was one of the few who already knew how to waltz and was continually called upon to demonstrate to his peers.

The aristocratic young man nodded, toying with his quill as he watched the professor admonish James for some misdeed, apparently involving a frog and a pot of ink, to judge from the blue flipper-prints over the professor's desk.

'I'd call it arrogance, myself.' He replied to Rose. 'Oh, I like your cousin well enough, but if he weren't so charming…'

Rose laughed softly under her breath, 'I know… sometimes I want to tell him off for how he acts, but…' she stopped herself mid-sentence, about to say _'considering how bad it is at home I think he needs a little arrogance.'_ But realising in time that she wasn't talking to someone who needed to know about the abuse her poor cousins were suffering at home.

_Then who __**should **__know, Rosie? _Her mind snapped in a voice like her mother's. _You're going to have to tell someone, someday. They need help and you can't give it._

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she missed Scorpious' question. She shook her head to herself and turned to him, blinking in puzzlement. 'Pardon?'

The platinum blonde's face turned red slowly, making him look not unlike a strawberry covered in cream. 'I…oh, nevermind…'

'Mister Malfoy,' a irritable voice growled from behind the two, 'Miss Weasley, five points each for talking during my lesson.' Professor Sternaleg huffed to himself, 'And as Miss Weasley apparently missed it, He asked you to attend the ball with him. Now if we can all manage to tear our thoughts from such frivolities, who can give me five uses for powdered earwigs in reference to airborne simians?'

Contrary to her nature to please her professors, Rose's hand didn't shoot up to answer, she was too busy smiling and answering another question with a mouthed '_yes'_.


End file.
